


艳僧35

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧35

彻莲回到自己坐落在入暮岭下的粗陋木屋时，晋北的天色已近傍晚，残阳殷殷地照在他美貌如初的脸颊上，暖洋洋的很是舒适。

残败了十年的身子在昨晚得到滋润之后，原本蹒跚的步伐已是稳健轻快了许多，两靥也似有还未消散的酡红，一看便知是极好的气色。出门打水时撞到正在路边闲谈的邻居，无一不是望着他瞠目结舌的模样，不知那原本打柴的老汉何时没了踪影，竟搬进一个这般颜色的美人来。

彻莲半跪在河边梳理着自己的长发，手中的象牙梳在落日的余晖中熠熠闪光，衬得那波光粼粼的水面中妖调如斯的美人更是绝艳。他出神地望着自己的倒影，半晌抬起手来摸摸那光洁的脸颊，无比庆幸自己还能捡回这年轻时的容貌来。

这样便好，鸣儿只喜欢美人，若他始终是一个鄙陋老汉，还拿什么来挽回他的心。

他头一回无比庆幸自己生了副好皮囊；昨晚释迦玉虽然称不上温柔，他却依然能感受到那被掩藏得很好的迷恋。想到不论鸣儿是否还喜爱自己，至少仍对他的身子有欲望，他便心中欢喜，连这十年间的伤痛磨难都抛诸脑后，只想着下回与他相见的事。

释迦玉留的字条上道，两人毕竟师徒一场，自己可助彻莲将那夺相密法完满修炼至第七层，这之后两人便一刀两断，莫要再多加纠缠。彻莲将那张字条翻来覆去地读了数百遍，虽然明白他没有心软的意思，却深知这是自己唯一的机会。

释迦玉道三宝禅寺这番做完法事回来，自己便会到这入暮岭下寻他，算来也要半月有余，足够他好好准备一番。

彻莲不再上山砍柴，买了些昂贵的补品将身子调养好，又配了药水洗去两手间粗糙的厚茧，点起香薰将这间不算亮堂的小屋拾掇一番，又去打了几件金饰给自己戴上。他对着铜镜端详着比当年的香粉和尚还要花哨的自己，左右只觉得不满意，最后甚至买了件艳丽的红裳，想要以此来取悦释迦玉。

这期间有邻里见他身着红衣在院中走动，又迟迟不见那外出砍柴的老樵夫归家，还以为是有成精的鬼狐吃了住在这木屋里的可怜老汉，若干流言不胫而走，最后还寻来了个江湖老道上门降妖，弄得彻莲啼笑皆非，颇费了一番功夫才将他们打发走。

好在释迦玉如约而至。

那日彻莲从市集采买回来，还未进屋便嗅见一丝若有似无的苦檀香气，心中蓦地一紧，放下背篓站在门前踌躇了片刻，将自己有些凌乱的衣装打理好，这才深吸一口气，掀起帘走了进去。

释迦玉手执一串佛珠，在那铺得十分平整的小床上闭目静坐着，似乎已经等候了他多时。听到门边传来的声响，他便撑开那双入定中的星眸朝他淡淡看来，眼底隐约流过一丝异光。

炎炎夏日，早已重焕青春的美人穿着自然十分清凉，轻薄的罗衣裹在优美结实的腰身，殷得似要滴出血来；盈盈妖魅的凤目朱唇不必多说，如云墨发更是流淌到了腰臀，当真是幅分外标致的美景。

只是两人身处的这间破旧木屋，却与如斯美人很是不相称。

明明有的是银钱去邻边的小镇衣食无忧地过活，他却选择在这离三宝禅寺最近的村庄扎下根来，做一个砍柴为生的山野樵夫，每日在斑驳陡峭的黄土间徘徊，只要抬头朝那高高的山岭望去，便能看到苍松中隐匿的金顶。

他知晓彻莲这十年间一直在入暮岭下等着他，写了数封交织着悔恨与爱意的情信，时不时便会上山恳求门前的守卫弟子替他传话，求自己出来见他一面，原本的妖调美貌也在这日复一日的苦等中枯萎凋谢，直到那日众僧下山，他终于见到久违的爱人。

周围木制的摆设虽然陈旧，却是十分素雅明净，四处皆是人间烟火的痕迹，原本似佛似妖的美人也再无半分空门禅意，像是在等候夫君归家的俗世艳妻。

他不动声色地看着，见彻莲也犹豫着像在思量些什么，便没有率先开腔，仍是阖起双目，继续自己还未完成的冥想。

许久，狭小的木屋中并无一丝动静。

正当他又睁开双眼想要看看彻莲在做什么时，却被接下来的光景嚇了一跳。

彻莲锁了门，落了闩，忽然将身上轻薄的衣物尽数除去，赤身裸体地站在他面前，妩媚诱人的私处就这么暴露在不算明朗的光线下，下一刻便欺身朝他依偎了过来。

他赶忙佯装出没有看到的模样，仍是垂着头闭目握着自己的佛珠，分明感到那微香的暧昧热气已经呼上他的面颊，又在他的耳垂边缓缓摩挲着，下定决心般挑逗地吻了上去。

“……”

湿滑软热的舌尖勾勒在最为敏感的耳廓，彻莲吻得动情，双膝跪在他的身体两侧，沿着他的鬓角一直舔到光滑的头顶。释迦玉僵硬了一下，下意识想要避开顶端那过于露骨的热潮，却在他的轻吮下倏然软了腰身，自喉间发出一声低哑的喘息。

没有发丝遮掩的光头自然经不起这般淫靡的舔舐，释迦玉的下身早已坚硬如铁，眼见彻莲舔得愈发迷乱，勃起的玉茎毫无章法地轻戳着他的小腹，胸膛上两粒艳红的乳头也不时擦过他的面颊和嘴唇，便蹙着眉将他从自己身上拉下去，对这没有任何铺垫的淫乱感到头疼。

十年未曾好好这般相对过，彻莲竟一上来便要诱他云雨，尽管他也同样情动，却对此十分不悦。

他看着彻莲，想要先和他好好谈一谈；谁知他非但没有停下，反倒从容地在他面前跪了下来，强行将自己挤入到释迦玉紧闭的两腿间，双手探到繁重僧袍下已然湿腻的裤头，解开裤带释放出狰狞勃壮的肉茎，轻轻缓缓地撸动两下后，便将它整根送入到口中，直至自己最柔嫩的咽喉。

释迦玉猛地一颤，手中佛珠蓦然落地，几乎在自己碰到那处火热却陌生的嫩肉时便被抽离了魂魄。意识到彻莲正忍着不适为他深喉，柔软的肉冠被炙烫的内壁紧绞着吸吮，本就无法抗拒的快感更加汹涌地袭来；他微喘着气，手指插入到彻莲香汗淋漓的发间。

彻莲专注地含着他的男根，舌尖挑开暗红的褶皱探入轻颤的铃口，双手也搓弄着尾端的两颗肉球，想要释迦玉久违地在自己口中释放出来。

即便相隔十年，原本的灵秀少年如今已成了一方青年僧侣，他也无比熟悉这具曾在自己身上驰骋过无数回的躯体，熟悉释迦玉面上那意乱情迷的隐忍之色。

他知道鸣儿是在跟他较劲，不愿这般轻易泄了身，或许还在恼恨不堪挑逗的自己；便也没有再强求，吐出他的欲望伏在腿边歇息了半晌，便解开他有些凌乱的僧袍，虔诚地一寸寸向上吻去。

“鸣儿……”

他轻声唤。

见释迦玉虽然对自己的触碰有感觉，却是一言不发地冷眼瞧着他，彻莲想了想，伸出舌尖在眼前那圆圆的肚脐边打了个转，果不其然看到他倒抽了一口凉气，分身更加硬热地抵上他的脸颊。

他一一爱抚过记忆中的敏感点，拉过释迦玉的手放在自己的胸膛上，示意他去触碰那两粒渴望已久的柔软；见他仍是不为所动，便主动用那妖艳的凸起去轻蹭闭拢的指缝，终是迫得他将目光落在那已有些肿胀的乳珠，无意识般夹起它主动揉捏了起来。

察觉到释迦玉的妥协，彻莲终于露出了笑意，伏身含住他的乳尖，也给予爱人相同的刺激；半晌又仰起头在那微微颤抖的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口，最后跪在他的两腿间，试探着去亲吻那有些冷冽的唇。

阔别了十年的吻，他已经渴得太久。

柔软的红唇覆上来的一瞬间，释迦玉皱了皱眉，没有推拒，却也没有任他侵入的意思。彻莲一下又一下地吻着他，舌尖贴在紧闭的唇缝间极有耐心地摩挲，许久才挑开一丝空隙，缠绵地舔上他的牙关。

呼吸有些滞涩的释迦玉微微启唇，便被彻莲寻出空当探了舌进来，热滑的柔软撞在一起，很快激起了阵阵颤栗。

他情不自禁地吮住那游弋在自己唇间的小舌，压低彻莲的脑袋与他交吻得更深，先前那冷硬的气氛也终于软和了下来。香甜的津液在两人唇齿间纵情流转，彻莲轻一提臀，股间那湿答答的蜜穴便含住了他的顶端。

“鸣儿，抱我……”

他用绽开了些许的穴口缓缓吃进一寸火热的性器，催促般绞着那深红的肉冠，低声在释迦玉耳边恳求道。释迦玉双目通红，即便不想这么快就遂了他的意，罔顾意愿的身躯却还是迎合了上去。

巨大的肉刃拨开紧致的肠道，一下便顶进最为甜美的深处，两颗蓄满热情的肉球也拍打在圆润紧实的翘臀，留下些许湿腻的白痕。释迦玉抱着跪坐在自己身上的美人，伏在他的颈窝边轻喘着气，一边感受着自己在他体内的脉动，一边又拗下他的头来与他接吻。

明白自己终于色诱成功的彻莲虽然有些吃痛，却并未哼出声来扫爱人的兴，只愈发火热地与他缠绵深吻，主动摆起腰臀来套弄体内的肉刃，每一下都将它送进蛊惑的尽头，小心翼翼地讨好着兴致渐浓的释迦玉。

许久不曾如此彻底地享用过这只专属于自己的肉壶，释迦玉微眯起双眼，纵然还心存芥蒂，此情此景却也再顾不上去想其他，翻了个身将彻莲压在身下，将那双修长的腿盘在自己有力的腰间，粗暴地抽插了起来。

“嗯……鸣儿，慢、慢一点……啊……”

嵌在体内的性器散发着滚烫的热度，过于猛烈的肏干带给彻莲一种肉道快要被捅穿的错觉。他吃力地抬臀迎合着释迦玉的动作，与他在这野兽般的交合中断断续续地接吻，全身都因快感而浸出一层晶莹的薄汗，透着情色的香甜。

释迦玉轻吮着眼前蜜色的肌肤，感受到热软的肉壶还在紧绞着催促自己，这才回过神来，赶紧省去那些冗余的爱抚继续肏干，眼神再度变得幽怨起来。

好险好险，差一点就又着了这个老妖精的道，将当年那些幻境中恩爱的手段都使了出来。

……

专心致志地扶着彻莲的腰在那诱人的肉道中抽送了数百个来回，又坐起身将这具绵软妩媚的身躯抱在怀里，眼看原本有些阻涩的经脉都已催动得差不多，便扣紧他的双肩顶入到最深处的销魂之地，将那蓄积已久的精元尽数射进他体内。

被汩汩热流浇灌在肠壁上的快感是那样真切，将这些满含着纯阳灵气的精水吸纳为己用后，彻莲也颤抖着泄了出来。他与释迦玉双双倒回凌乱的床铺，将粘在面颊上的冗长青丝拨开，满足地轻叹了口气。

他转过头来看着自己的爱人，想与他说些什么，却发觉他已经枕在自己的臂弯中睡了过去。

双修不比得寻常性事，他知道释迦玉定然已疲惫至极，便没有试图去唤他，提臀悄悄将软下来的巨物吐出体内，忍着腿间的不适下榻穿衣，踉跄走到井边去打了水来。

他褪去释迦玉的僧袍和湿腻的亵裤，拿起沾湿的巾帕为他擦拭一番，自己则草草清理了一下有些红肿的下体，敷了些早前便买回来备用的药膏，将那灯盏中冗长的烛芯剪去一些，这才上榻挨到释迦玉身边，轻轻拥住了他。

他这几日为了等释迦玉上门，未曾再做过砍柴挑担的体力活，每日都足足酣眠上五六个时辰，所以尽管经历了一番激烈如斯的情事，此时却并不困倦，只是长久地凝视着释迦玉静谧的睡颜，半晌凑过去吻吻他的脸颊，自觉已是心满意足。

不记得上一次心无旁骛地与自己的爱人抵足而眠是在什么时候，平稳的心跳从两人相贴的肌肤传来，察觉到释迦玉很是自然地在梦中将他回抱在怀里，彻莲微微一笑，只觉得这一刻已别无所求。

他伸出手来描摹着释迦玉的五官，满是迷恋的双眸中倒映着他已较十年前成熟许多的俊美脸庞，心中很是感慨。

他这一世的面貌与上一世不尽相同，因此自己起初并没有将他和越鸣溪关联在一起，可师弟空梵却一眼便知道他就是师父的转世。

空梵说，师父的性子从未变过。

说来那晚他睡得迷迷糊糊之时，若有似无地听他在旁边骂了自己一句老妖精。

彻莲回忆着印象中那个总对自己颐指气使、师尊架势十足的释迦玉，又想想热情可爱、娇气小少爷派头的越鸣溪，不得不怀疑曾经的自己是否只看到了他遮遮掩掩的一面，而他将最为真实的一面只袒露给了知晓自个儿心思的小弟子，或许这也是空梵也同样爱慕他的缘由。

这般说来，释迦玉不在外人面前时，便是这副倔强而又惹人怜爱的模样；想到他们曾在幻境中相亲相爱的种种，彻莲心中便泛起无尽温柔。

这时，释迦玉忽然在他怀里动了一下，抬起头揉揉困倦的眼睛，惺忪道：

“……大美人。”

“嗯？”

“我想喝水。”

彻莲愣了一下，这才意识到睡得迷糊的释迦玉似乎将此情此景当成了还在幻境中的那些日子，不免轻笑出声来，依言下了榻到桌边为他倒上一杯水，像往常那样加进两匙蜂蜜，端到床边来递到了他唇边。

释迦玉接过蜂蜜水小口啜着，惬意地往彻莲身边蹭了蹭，见大美人正含笑看着自己，更是下意识便想凑过去亲热亲热。

然而就在双唇相接的一刹那，他猛然想起了两人如今的尴尬关系，便又冷了脸，背过身去不再理他了。

彻莲也不气馁，将空了的茶杯放回原处，仍是上了榻贴紧他的身躯，双手自他的腋窝两侧绕到胸膛前抱住那宽阔的脊背，低声唤道：

“鸣儿……”

察觉到释迦玉微微一动，他凑到他耳边，再度以那略显沙哑的嗓音恳求道：“原谅我好不好？”

闻言，释迦玉安静了下来。

……

许久，正当彻莲以为他又睡着了的时候，耳边忽然模糊地落下一句：“……是你先不要我的。”

他一愣，便见释迦玉翻过身来看着他，咬着唇恨恨道：

“是你先不要我的！”


End file.
